


E la chiamano estate!

by Kaesteranya



Series: Days, Nights, and Contractors [6]
Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you daft? I said blow!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	E la chiamano estate!

**Author's Note:**

> The translation of the title is “And they call it summer!”

“GAAAAAAAAH! IT’S. SO. HOT!”

 

April downed another can of beer in a single gulp before tugging July’s ear; her signal for the boy to continue fanning her. November 11 made a vaguely sympathetic sound from behind his newspaper. He turned to the business section and checked on how their motherland was faring against the Japanese market.

 

“Aren’t you annoyed? Do something about this! Turn on the air-con! Gaaaaah!”

 

“Cost-cutting. I’ll turn it on tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll have MELTED by then!”

 

“Ah. How unfortunate.”

 

And November 11 turned the page. April glared at him (or more specifically, the Sports section of the newspaper that the man was reading) and leaped to her feet, stalking towards the case of beer in the corner. She fished one out, marched over, and thrust it over the top of the newspaper and directly in front of November 11’s face.

 

“Blow.”

 

“…Excuse me?”

 

“Are you _daft_? I said blow!”

 

November 11 frowned before complying. His breath frosted the can’s surface over. April turned away with a huff, and downed that drink just as quickly as she had with the last one.

 

“I’m going to take a shower!”

 

“You do that.”

 

April stomped off. July watched the black woman vanish before turning to November 11. The blond man set the papers aside and fixed his gaze on the bathroom door. An ear-splitting screech followed.

 

“C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-COLD!”

 

July blinked. November 11 grinned. He lit up a cigarette and went back to reading.

 

“That was worth it.”


End file.
